


Cass's First Year With the Raiders

by Cheshagirl



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: 500 word prompts and requests are open, Gen, and ginnie throws a party to celebrate it, this is basically cass's first year with the raiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/pseuds/Cheshagirl
Summary: Cass has spent a year with the Raiders and a party is thrown to celebrate





	Cass's First Year With the Raiders

**Author's Note:**

> based off the prompt - 41 "you did all of this for me?"
> 
> prompt and Cass are from [@bloodyvalkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyValkyrie/works)

Time seemed to fly when they lived the life of outlaws. It felt like not too long ago Ginnie and Avery had found Cass alone in the woods and brought her into the Raiders. The Raiders were nothing if not a welcoming family, and they had taken Cass in with open arms and it wasn’t long before she was joining them on jobs, and she and Avery had grown closer. Ginnie had taken Cass under her wing, much like she had for the other members, acting as Cass’s new mentor. And Ginnie, being Ginnie, made sure to keep track of the time until a year rolled around and she set her plan in motion. She sent Avery out with Cass in the early morning, with the excuse that they needed some hunting and foraging done, and not to come back until later at night. With Cass gone, the camp set to work stringing up lanterns, preparing a small feast, and putting a few gifts on a table. 

By the time Avery and Cass rode in, with the sun low and the sky a dimming purple, the camp was glowing and filled with laughter. Cass freezes, taking in the camp and turning to Avery to ask what was going on, but he only smiled and helped her from her horse, leading her toward the middle of the camp. Smiling faces greet her, one by one approaching and thanking her for her time spent with them, comments about her skill and how they appreciated her thrown in here and there. Miss Vivian showed her to the table of food she had prepared, filled with a pot of steaming stew, roasted rabbits and venison, and in the center of it all was a beautifully decorated cake. Cass gapes, tears springing to her eyes at the kindness of it all. It had been a long time since such thoughtfulness and compassion had been shown to her. She found warmth blossoming in her chest at the hospitality, and found herself hugging Avery, hiding her face in his chest.

“You did all of this for me?” She implores in a whisper, overwhelmed with the generosity of it all.

“Well, technically, Ginnie thought of all this,” Avery responds, his arms wrap around her and envelop her with his warmth. “So I can’t take the credit, but I sure am glad you’re here. You’re a very wonderful lady, and I’m - _we’re_ \- lucky to have you with us.”

Avery refuses to look down as his cheeks grow rosy with embarrassment. A fond smile parts Cass’s lips. She had found a family with the Raiders, a family that would make sure no harm would befall her, a family that accepted her, flaws and all. In Avery’s arms, she turns her head to look toward the campfire where many of the Raiders were gathered around, drinking and filling the night with roaring laughter and jests. Her gaze falls on Ginnie, gently strumming her guitar with a soft smile while her eyes watch over her gang with the tenderness of a mother. When Ginnie turns her head and sees Cass, her smile grows wider. Cass returns it and mouths a thank you to the woman who had taken her in and given her a new chance. Ginnie gives her a slight nod, before turning her attention to Rachel who makes a raunchy joke, prompting more laughter from everyone. Cass squeezes Avery closer, feeling more protected and loved than she had in a long time.


End file.
